Remember It Up
by ApostolicPrincessinGod
Summary: The Episode Remember Me, my way with Gunther, because 1. I was disappointed by the fact that he wasn't in it, and two I really want to do a story I really want to do a story where he forgets her . Permission given by Whiteflag101 to do this.
1. The High Heel incident

**Special thanks to God for without Him, I'd be nothing.**

**I know that WhiteFlag01 is doing a story like this, but I want to do my own version of Remember Me with Gunther in it. I want to write a story of **  
><strong>CeCe having amnesia and not remembering Gunther.<strong>

Sixteen year old CeCe Jones put sandwiches in a plastic bag and then in her dance bag when her best friend Rocky Blue came up to  
>her.<br>"Let me guess, your mom's working the late shift and it's your responsibility to make lunch for Flynn?" she said knowingly. CeCe was so  
>predictable. CeCe looked at her.<p>

"And do the shopping," she replied. Suddenly realization hit her. "Oh, I got to get milk," She turned to the mini fridge, and grabbed a  
>carton of milk and put it in her bag just in time for Gary Wilde the producerhost of Shake It Up Chicago to come and see.

"CeCe, stop stealing food. This isn't a charity," he scolded her. "But, you know what is charity? Charity!" He put his finger in the air for  
>emphasis. "Shake It Up Cares is hosting a fashion show for Children's hospital of Chicago. The top fashion designers have been guilted in being<br>in it, and your all going to be in it." H e pointed at the two girls in front of him. CeCe's mouth widened and she turned to her best friend.

"That is so exciting!" she gasped. "I get to be a model."

Tinka Hessenheffer, who was on a chair behind them held up her hand and spoke up.

"Uh, before I agree to sashay down the walk of cats, I demand final approval on anything I wear," she demanded with a heavy foreign  
>accent. Gary looked at her and said,<p>

"Not going to happen,"

"Alright, you talked me into it, I'm in!" Tinka said, easily persuaded. CeCe and Rocky looked at each other and shook their heads.

Rocky and CeCe were in CeCe's apartment pretending as if they were at the fashion show wearing their dresses. Rocky was holding  
>up her pink dress that had feathers on the end (which were actually at the top because she was holding it upside down) while CeCe was<br>pretending to announce for her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, serving up a plate of fashion fabulous with a heaping side of mmm-kay, Rocky 'Rockin' It' Blue" CeCe then  
>grabbed her dress so she could walk down with it held up against her as Rocky announced for her.<p>

"And crushing it on the runway, we have CeCe 'Don't You Wish You Were Me-Me' Jones!" She snapped her fingers in emphasis. CeCe  
>ran back to Rocky and they both laughed.<p>

"We look awe-some," they exclaimed at the same time.

"Hey Rocky, you know what would go great with these designer dresses?" CeCe asked. She looked at her best friend and exclaimed,  
>"Designer shoes!" Rocky squealed as they both ran to the boxes of shoes on a red covered table.<p>

"I think I'm in love," the two girls sighed at the same time. They walked to the wooden table to look at their shoes. Rocky got a good  
>look of CeCe's hot pink really high heels and said,<p>

"Woah, they do know you have to walk in this fashion show, don't they? Why would they give you those shoes?" Rocky extended her  
>hand out in emphasis.<p>

"Because I begged them to," CeCe said, putting on one pink shoe. She looked at Rocky. "Aren't they amazing?"

"Yeah, they are," Rocky said, sarcastically, looking down at CeCe. "They look like a hot pink Eifel Tower." CeCe began to put on the  
>other shoe.<p>

"CeCe, you can't walk in those!" Rocky scoffed.

"Rocky, I have never met a pair of shoes that I couldn't walk in," CeCe told the brunette. She stood up, followed by Rocky,

"See," She told Rocky, as she tried to walk across the living room. But, as she took one step she began to lean backwards.

"Woah!" Rocky immediately caught her.

"Impossible to walk in shoes, meet CeCe, CeCe, meet impossible to walk in shoes," Rocky said with attitude as she helped CeCe  
>stand back up. But, CeCe began to lean the other way.<p>

"Going this way, going this way," She warned.

"Woah," Rocky said as she went to catch her.

Rocky and CeCe were backstage of the fashion show, waiting for Tinka Hessenheffer to come out of hiding. Rocky sighed  
>as she fiddled with her uncomfortable dress.<p>

"Ah! Tinka, come'on, the fashion show's about to start," she said as she threw her hands in frustration. Tinka was behind a rack of  
>clothing, looking rather embarrassed. She slowly walked out wearing a plain white dress with a plain white hat and plain white shoes.<p>

"Oh-ho-ho" she whined.

"You look great!" CeCe enthusiastically said. "What's wrong with it?"

"Oh! Please, white on white?" Tinka squealed. She put her hand on her arm to show off the white and then threw her hands down in  
>frustration. "I've seen rice with more style!" CeCe began to stumble in her shoes. Rocky looked towards her.<p>

"CeCe are you sure you can walk in those heels?" she asked her. CeCe put her hands on her hips and held her head high.

"Yup, absolutely," She answered.

"Are you sure the high altitude isn't clouding your judgement?" Rocky asked with sarcasm.

"Rocky, I practiced all day I'm fine," the redhead assured her. But then, she started stumbling again. It got so bad that she had to hold  
>onto a vanity table.<p>

"You look like a tree on a windy day," remarked Tinka. She smiled and turned to Rocky. "Hey, if a CeCe falls in the woods and no one  
>is around to hear it, is it still okay to laugh?" she laughed. CeCe looked at her unamused.<p>

"You know what's not funny," Rocky said. "This dress, it's totally uncomfortable." She tugged on her dress.

"Umm Rocky?" CeCe said, trying to call to her attention. "I think it's upside down," she moved her hands in emphasis, "And  
>backwards." She tilted her head.<p>

"Great," Rocky threw her hand down in frustration. She looked at her tag. "So the designer's name isn't Dry Clean Only?" She turned  
>around to fix her dress. Tinka slumped her shoulder and let her arms droop beside her. Then she held them up above her and walked towards<br>her redhead frenemy, CeCe.

"Well, even backwards and upside down, her dress is better than mine," she turned to her side. Then she turned back to CeCe. "If only  
>I had a pop of color!" She exclaimed holding her hands out in emphasis. CeCe pulled her lipstick out, which didn't go unnoticed by Tinka, who<br>gasped and took the tube away from her, causing the red head to turn to her confused.

"Hmm," Tinka hummed, looking at the tube of lipstick. "Just what the fashion doctor ordered." She slid the pink lipstick down her white  
>dress in a line and then held it up to her face. "Me likey!" she smiled evily. I hope CeCe does not plan to wear that lipstick again.<p>

The fashion show was going on, a brunette wearing a lime green dress with black polka dots strutted down the runway to applause  
>and the flashes of cameras. As she was leaving, and it was Rocky's turn to strut the runway, Gary Wilde began to announce,<p>

"This is Rocky Blue showing off the world's most versatile outfit. Perfect for taking the SAT's, wearing to your sister's wedding, or just  
>lounging around on a lazy Sunday." He then looked down at his cards confused. He looked behind him and whispered, "Do I have the right cards?"<p>

Now, it was CeCe's turn to strut down the aisle, or at least attempt to anyways.

"And, here's CeCe Jones," Gary announced as CeCe waved. "Wearing a dress by Kiki Yomaki Suzuki Tukishura," CeCe walked to  
>the edge waving and then turned. What she didn't realize was that there was someone in the audience, who had come to see her and Tinka in<br>the fashion show. And, boy, did she look beautiful in her sparkly blue dress, though he was concerned with how high her heels were. Could she  
>walk in them? Gary continued,<p>

"Or as her friends call her, 'Hey You'." CeCe walked quickly down the runway, trying not to fall down in her shoes, causing the person in  
>the audience to worry even more.<p>

"Next, we have Tinka Hessenheffer wearing Robaire Lotaire," Gary announced. "Critics adore his stark white simplicity..." Tinka then  
>strutted down the runway her formally plain white outfit now decorated in colorful spots. The mysterious person in the audience smirked at<br>Tinka's predictability. The audience burst into an applause. Gary was confused.

"But, who needs the approval of critics when it's clearly a crowd pleaser?" Tinka posed and then strutted down the runway.

"And now, let's see all the models one more time for the grand finale! Alright give it up!" he applauded along with the crowd.

Two girls, the brunette in the green and black polka dot dress and a blonde in a blue dress strutted down the aisle first. Then came  
>Rocky with CeCe stumbling in behind her along with Tinka and the other girls. 'Shake It Up' began to play as the girls started to dance while<br>CeCe struggled along. The first two girls went to the end the turned back, and then Tinka did the same. Rocky started to go as CeCe went up  
>to her.<br>"I did it! I did it!" She exclaimed excitedly. She started to walk down the end of the runway where she fell of the stage.

"Whoa!" Rocky, who was at the other side of the stage, caught sight of this and exclaimed.

"CeCe!" She and Tinka ran towards the front of the stage.

"Model down!" Tinka yelled. Shocked and worried, the mysterious attendee jumped from his seat and shuffled past the audience  
>towards CeCe. He immediately checked her pulse and stroked her pulse.<p>

"CeCe, are you okay?" he asked. Rocky looked down shocked. She recognized that foreign accent anywhere.

"Gunther?"

**There it is. Hope you guys like it. I know it is mostly from the actual episode but later it will become my own story just you wait and see. **  
><strong>And, yes I got permission from WhiteFlag01 to do this, and I'm going to make it my own. If you don't like it or you think I am copying too much <strong>  
><strong>please let me know. God bless He loves you. <strong>


	2. The News

I give thanks to God for helping me write this story. I'd be nothing without Him.  
>I do not own Shake It Up, or Remember Me.<p>

Rocky Blue sat on a red couch in the lobby of the hospital, anxiously shaking her leg as she was waiting for news of her best friend. Her  
>friend Dina was sitting on the same couch as her, while Dina's boyfriend Deuce, and Rocky's brother Ty were on the couch next to them, also<br>waiting for news. Sighing as she couldn't take it anymore, she got up and began pacing.

"How long does it take to look someone over and say that they are perfectly fine, and that absolutely nothing is wrong with them?  
>Because, that's obviously what's going to happen here, right?" Rocky ranted. She put her hand on her hip and licked her lip as she looked at her<br>brother and Deuce who just awkwardly looked at her not knowing what to say. Then Deuce spoke up,

"Well, you know what they say," he exclaimed holding out his hands. "No news is good news." Rocky stood there silent, but then turned  
>to the blond boy on the couch across from the one she was formerly sitting on.<p>

"And you," she growled, pointing at him. "what makes you think you can just show up without a word to any of us, and all will be dandy?"  
>Gunther had no idea what to say at Rocky's sudden outburst, but thankfully he didn't have to because the nurse paged someone.<p>

"Paging Martin Martinez, Martin Martinez," Deuce smiled happily and waved.

"Are you kidding me?" Dina said frustrated. Earlier, Deuce had told her that he was making a change in his life and that from now on  
>he was going by his given name Martin Martinez. This had infuriated Dina, of course, because she thought it was dumb that he had thought that<br>the one thing to change was his name.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked. "You had yourself paged?"

"Martin Martinez, please go to your car," the nurse looked down at the card. "your lights are on"

Dina nodded, "Yeah, your lights are on, but nobody's home!" She held up her arms in emphasis.

"You guys this is ridiculous," Rocky exclaimed. "Why haven't we heard anything?" She threw her hands in frustration. She headed to  
>the registration desk and spoke to the nurse there.<p>

"Excuse me, can you please give me an update on CeCe Jones?" The nurse looked at her blankly.

"Who are you?" She said.

"I'm her best friend," Rocky reassuringly nodded.

"I'm sorry, I can only give patient information to family members," the nurse said in monotone. This upset Rocky, for to her the two girls  
>were like family. She shook her head.<p>

"CeCe and I are family," she said. "We've been through everything together. I've known her since I was five years old. We've been  
>through ups, We've been through downs, we've been through" Rocky paused to think of a word. "sideways. Look, CeCe is like a sister to me<br>so don't you dare sit there all high and mighty and tell me that we are not family, because CeCe Jones and I are family." Gunther stood up and  
>came up behind her, wanting to know what was wrong with h-well, CeCe.<p>

"Okay fine your family," the nurse told her.

"Great," Rocky sighed in relief. Gunther smiled behind her. "Now tell me what you know."

:"I have no information," The nurse said. Rocky groaned in frustration as did Gunther. Flynn rushed to Rocky.

"Rocky, my mom needs to see you," he said in a rushed tone. Rocky whispered 'Okay' touched Flynn's shoulder and walked over to  
>Georgia. Flynn saw Gunther his old buddy from the foreign country.<p>

"Gunther?" He asked surprised. "When did you get here?" Gunther looked at him and gave him a tired smile.

"I flew in yesterday to surprise CeCe. Tinka told me that she and CeCe, and Rocky were going to be in a fashion show and so I came  
>to show my support." Flynn frowned.<p>

"Oh, so you're only here for a little bit?" He asked disappointed. Gunther shook his head.

"No, my grandmother no longer needs my help and the revolution is settled, so I'm allowed to stay in America as long as I choose,"  
>Gunther said.<p>

"She's fine," Georgia said. And, she'll be home in no time." Even though she sounded cheerful, there was one thing bugging her. How  
>to break the news to Rocky, Flynn, and the others.<p>

"Oh, that's great news!" Rocky exclaimed, hugging Georgia, who was like a second mom to her. As soon as she pulled away, she  
>said. "I really want to see her."<p>

"Yeah, there's just one thing you should know," Georgia gently said.

Rocky noticed that a doctor/nurse was pulling CeCe on a hospital bed so she rushed to her.

"CeCe!" She yelled. "I am so glad that you are okay. I don't know what I would have done without you."

CeCe looked up at her and smiled, "Awe, that's so sweet," she cooed. "But, one question, who are you?" The nurses/doctors pulled  
>CeCe away as Rocky gave Georgia an accusing glare.<p>

"What does she mean by 'who are you?'" She practically yelled.

"That's what I needed to tell you," Georgia said. "She's got amnesia." Rocky started to panic.

"What?! No! She can't forget about me, I'm her best friend!" She yelled. Georgia put her hand on her shoulder.  
>r<br>"Look, sweetie, I know that this is a lot to take in, but the doctor will explain it to all of us in a little bit, okay?" Georgia asked. Rocky  
>nodded.<br>"Why don't we get you get you a cup of hot tea while they are setting up the room for her?" Rocky nodded and the two went to go get  
>some tea, well tea for Rocky and coffee for Georgia of course.<p>

After a while, and Georgia or Rocky have not come back yet, a nurse announced that it was okay to see CeCe, but one at a time for  
>now. Gunther stood up, eager to see her first, which no one objected. He entered the room, and gulped at the sight of seeing his beloved CeCe<br>in the hospital bed. If you don't know, Gunther Hessenheffer, is totally in love with CeCe Jones. He first liked her when met her in first grade but  
>over the years as he got to know her that crush turned into love. When he moved to the Old Country, it was hard being away from her. Every thing<br>reminded him of CeCe, even other girls. He couldn't get her out of his mind, so finally knowing the pain that he was in his grandmamma told him  
>he could leave to be with her and here he was. Anyway, back to CeCe. He looked at her and smiled. He thought he could cheer her up by saying<br>his old catchphrase.

"Hello Baybee," he said. She giggled.

"Am I your baby?" She asked genuinely confused, when he thought she was just messing with him.

"No, but you know it's my catch phrase CeCe," He grinned, waggled his eyebrows, and then winked. CeCe looked at him blankly.

"I'm sorry, you're cute, but do I know you?" She asked.

A mix of emotions went through Gunther at the same moment. He was happy that she called him cute, but also sad and confused that  
>she didn't know who he was. How could she forget him and all that they've been through together? Of course he wasn't the best to her, but that<br>was only to hide his true feelings. And one question remained on his mind. Did she have amnesia?

"I'm Gunther, Gunther Hessenheffer," he urgently told her in an attempt to get her to remember. CeCe blankly looked at him and shook  
>her head.<p>

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you." Those were the words that broke his heart. He rushed out of the room, as if it were contaminate with  
>a disease.<p> 


	3. A Clean Slate

**This is dedicated to my God, who I couldn't live without.**

**I do not own Shake It Up or Remember Me.**

"As, I'm sure some of you may know," The doctor began as he looked around the group of CeCe Jones' friends and family. "CeCe has  
>amnesia." There were gasps, and 'oh no's among the group' although, Georgia, Rocky, and Gunther all fell silent.<p>

"So, CeCe does not remember who she is?" Tinka asked. "We can use this to our advantage, and make her a better dresser." She  
>received glares from Gunther and Rocky.<p>

"Right now, it'll be best not to push anything on her," The doctor told them. "Just let her memory come back will be staying  
>the night" And with that he walked away.<p>

"CeCe has amnesia?" Deuce asked concerned.

"This is horrible," Dina said. Rocky sighed.

"I know. She needs to remember me. I need her to remember me!" Rocky panicked. Georgia grabbed her shoulders.

"Rocky calm down," She soothed. "It's going to be alright, she'll remember you. Just give her time." Rocky nodded. Gunther, who  
>seemed to be in deep thought turned to Georgia.<p>

"Ms. Jones, would it be okay if I stay with CeCe?" he asked meekly. Georgia turned to him.

"Hmm, oh sure Gunther," she smiled. Rocky was shocked.

"What? You're going to let him stay? He's not even friends with CeCe!" This remark seemed to wound Gunther.

"Rocky," Tinka warned.

"And, he left for a year without saying goodbye! And, all of the sudden he comes back and he cares about CeCe?" Rocky yelled.  
>Gunther stayed quiet in just headed off to CeCe's room. Georgia turned to her and looked at her sternly.<p>

"Enough Rocky," She said. "I think it's best you should just go home for tonight. Maybe, get some sleep, and then you'll feel better  
>about this situation." She touched Rocky's shoulder. "Honey, I know it's hard, but it's hard on all of us." Rocky sighed.<p>

"Can I say bye to her?" Georgia nodded. "Yes of course."

Meanwhile Gunther entered the hospital room CeCe perked up at the sight of him.

"Oh hey, weren't you in here earlier?" She asked. Gunther nodded.

"Yes," He sat down on a chair besides her. "So, how are you doing?" She sighed.

"Good, I guess, considering I don't remember who I am." She looked at him. "Can you tell me a little bit about me?" Gunther had  
>an uncertain look. He wasn't sure if it was his place.<p>

"I think that your mother should tell you that," he said. She looked at him, thoughtful.

"Well, can you tell me about you?" she asked. Gunther nodded.

"Sure, I am Gunther Hessenheffer, I have a twin sister, and I love to dance," Gunther said. CeCe nodded.

"So Gunther," she repeated. Gunther nodded. There were still many questions about him that she wanted to know. Like what was his  
>favorite color? Where did he get his accent? And other questions. Just then Rocky came in. She looked at Gunther.<p>

"Gunther, can I talk to CeCe for a moment?" she asked. Gunther sighed, got up, and left the two girls alone. CeCe smiled.

"Oh hey, it's you.." she said slowly. Rocky slightly smiled.

"Yeah, and you're CeCe Jones, my best friend, do you remember?" She asked, hoping for the best. CeCe shook her head. Rocky  
>panicked.<p>

"Oh come'on, you have to remember, CeCe!" She yelled. "We did everything together," She would of continued but Gunther and  
>Georgia came in and dragged her out of the room.<p>

Once they were out of the room, Georgia and Gunther put Rocky down. Georgia looked at her.

"Rocky, you are pushing too hard. Remember the doctor says if her memory is going to come back, it has to happen naturally," she  
>said. This worried both Gunther and Rocky.<p>

"Wait, what do you mean 'If'?" questioned Rocky. "She has to remember me!" She was on the verge of tears. Georgia touched her  
>shoulders.<p>

"Look, I know this has been a long night for you, so please Rocky go home. We'll see you in the morning." Rocky grunted and left.

Later, in the hospital room, Gunther was right beside the hospital bed, while Georgia was in a chair in the corner. Flynn went home with  
>Ty, to be babysat by the blues. CeCe looked at Gunther, the two had been talking all night. To Gunther, it felt as if she hadn't lost her memory.<p>

"It was really, sweet of you to stay with me Gunther," CeCe smiled. Gunther smiled at her.

"No problem Cecelia," Gunther whispered softly. But, then he realized something. He had called her Cecelia. She hated that. CeCe  
>blinked at him.<p>

"What did you call me?" She asked. Gunther gulped.

"Cecelia," he answere, yet again softly. "It is your given name. You hate it, but I think that it suits you." CeCe couldn't help but awe at his  
>answer, and wonder how he knew that her given name was 'Cecelia'. Just how close were they. She sat up in her bed.<p>

"Gunther, who are you exactly? I mean are we dating?" she asked. Gunther gulped. He wanted so badly to tell her yes, for he wanted it  
>to be true. But, he just couldn't take advantage of CeCe in her situation and lie to her, especially with her mom in the room.<p>

"No, CeCe, ve are not dating," he answered. He could have thought that there was a look of disappointment on CeCe's face. But, then,  
>it quickly disappeared. She didn't like him did she? Gunther assumed it must have been because she forgot who he was.<p>

"Then, what are we?" She asked. Gunther thought about this. He could have told her that they started out as enemies, but are sort of  
>frenemies. But, now that she lost her memory, it gave him a hope that he could have a fresh start with her. He sighed.<p>

"Look CeCe, maybe ve should just forget about I vas to you," he received a blank look. "Oh sorry, I said the vrong word." CeCe  
>nodded. "Let's just get to know each other like we've never met before." CeCe blinked, and thought about it. She wondered why he would<br>propose such a thing. But then, she smiled.

"Okay, I'm CeCe, so I'm told," She stuck her hand out. Gunther smiled and laughed. He shook her hand.

"Gunther, nice to meet you, CeCe."

**Gunther wants a clean slate with CeCe. What's going to happen? Is CeCe ever going to remember?**


End file.
